sebuah diplomasi
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: "Satu saja, aku ingin berdiplomasi dengan Israel."
1. pandangan Indonesia tentang Israel

_Pukul empat petang, Indonesia dipanggil oleh presiden, disuruh menghadap, sekarang juga._

 _Panggilan itu ialah titah, yang merusak kemesraan Indonesia dengan komodo dan cendrawasih kesayangannya; Cakra dan Pertiwi._

 _Indonesia menggegaskan langkah, beruntungnya dia masih mengenakan kemeja putih, sebagai baju gantinya siang tadi._

 _Tegap di depan Presiden, Indonesia tahu apa yang terjadi._

 _ **Dia ditarik dalam sebuah perundingan rumit!**_

 _Presiden mengatupkan kedua tangan, di depan mulut._

 _"Dengar, Indonesia, Palestina harus secepatnya dibantu, yaitu dengan cara mengalahkan Israel sendiri. Mengertilah, dimana jiwa sosialmu yang tinggi itu? Atau kau malah membalikpihakkan diri dari Palestina ke Israel?" ucap presiden, frustrasi dengan bermacam keluhan dan gembar-gemboran dunia tentang masalah ini._

 _Israel membombardir Palestina tempo jam!_

 _"Te- Tetapi, Israel 'ka- kan juga negara, toh, Pak?"_

 _"Namun dia kejam," presiden menghela napas. "Tetapi, ya, itu terserah dirimu, Indonesia. Keputusan ada di tanganmu sepenuhnya. Aku tidak bisa memaksamu... ."_

...

•••

...

Percakapan kala senja tadilah yang menghantui Indonesia, memuncak-muncaki pikirannya, minta jawaban.

Namun, Indonesia bisa apa?

Jika dijawab dia setuju untuk mengerahkan bala tentara (barangkali demi membantu Palestina untuk menggempur Israel yang digadang-gadang sebagai negara tamak), Indonesia merasa berdosa.

 ** _Berdosa karena telah membunuh ratusan (atau malah jutaan?) kaum tidak berdosa di sana._**

Namun bila dijawab bahwa Indonesia tidak setuju, beliau takut (malahan terlalu sangat takut) jika tali persaudaraan antara Republik Indonesia dan Palestina merenggang, bahkan putus.

Lagi, mungkin saja Indonesia merasa berdosa. Berdosa karena membiarkan orang-orang Palestina merintih kesakitan, hingga rintihannya tidak lagi terdengar.

Indonesia tahu, Israel tidaklah sekuat (dan semengerikan) yang dunia bayangkan. Israel jugalah sebuah negara, suatu bangsa yang harus memajukan seluruh rakyatnya.

Baik dari segi pendidikan, militer, bakat, dan segalanya.

Terlebih, jika negara itu adalah seorang personifikasi negara di dunia, yang hidup, membaurcampurkan diri dengan orang-orang awam.

 _'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_

Indonesia mencengkeram kepalanya.

Israel... Memiliki militer yang kuat, pendidikan yang tinggi, dan sering disebut dengan "negara pilihan Tuhan di masa lalu".

Namun...

Semua negara di dunia selalu memiliki kelemahan, iya, 'kan? Bahkan bangsa sedigdaya Amerika Serikat pula memiliki kelemahan dan kekhawatiran, pada para negeri yang memiliki sumber daya alam, serta sumber daya manusia yang mumpuni, yang unggul.

Termasuk Indonesia sendiri dan Israel.

Israel juga memiliki kelemahan. Yaitu ketakutannya akan kematian, yang kemudian menurun pada rakyat-rakyatnya...

Karena itulah, personifikasi Israel itu rapuh...

Rapuh?

Ya, rapuh. Mudah saja menghancurkan Israel, melenyapkan negara itu dari peta dunia secara permanen- namun pernahkah ada yang berani? Amerika bahkan tidak berkutik atas penjajahan Israel atas tanah kedaulatan Palestina.

Israel yang rapuh kepada kelemahannya sendiri, yaitu takut pada **_kematian_**. Nah, satu kata yang cukup untuk memberikan mimpi buruk kepada siapapun (Indonesia juga termasuk, terang saja).

Kerapuhan yang tak bisa Israel obati sendiri...

Kerapuhan yang telah menyakiti hati Israel sendiri...

Baik raga, maupun hatinya...

Kesepiankah? Indonesia belum pernah mendengar ada bangsa yang pernah mengadakan hubungan kerja sama dengan Israel. Barangkali luput dari pemberitaan media di negaranya, ataukah memang tidak ada sama sekali?

Indonesia tahu, perempuan itu -Israel- kini sangat jenuh dan kesepian. Dan mungkin akibat dari ketamakannya akan Palestina, yang kini masih dijajah olehnya...

Harus ada yang bisa membantunya, mengeluarkan Israel dari segala masalah yang bergelayutan dalam segala aspek kehidupan.

Pikiran pendek (maaf saja, namun mungkin inilah kenyataan) yang langsung mencekal bahwa Israel ialah negara kejam tidak selamanya benar.

Dan -mungkin- hanya Indonesia-lah yang mengetahui itu. _'Bisakah aku mengambil keputusan?_ _'_

Indonesia mengangkat kepala, mengambil ponsel dari saku celana, lantas mencari kontak yang harus dia hubungi.

"Kepada pak Presiden, saya Indonesia, memutuskan untuk memikirkan lebih dahulu masalah ini. Ini adalah tentang hak azasi kemanusiaan dan kedaulatan, harus saya pikirkan terlebih daulu secara dewasa dan matang-matang," lantang sang personifikasi.

Di seberang, seorang pria paruh baya dengan wajah bersahaja menyimpul senyuman. "Baiklah, negeriku. Aku terima segala keputusanmu.

* * *

 ** _finished chapter I._**

* * *

Kalau fanfiksi ini sepi, yaa, lebih baik saya **crossover** -kan dengan fandom Adit Sopo Jarwo biar tambah sepi. Biar tidak dinotis. 8v~


	2. Argumentator Pro vs Kontra

Terima kasih untuk Kak **Berliana** dan Kak **yg ingin tahu** yang sudah memberikan umpan balik untuk fanfiksi ini, maaf tidak saya jawab.

* * *

 **XX DESEMBER 2015**

* * *

 _Siang tadi, waktu New York, sebuah perselisihan baru meruncing antara dua petinggi penganut pilihan; pihak propendukung dan pihak kontrapendukung. Kejadian di 'Timur Tengah' menjadi topiknya._

 ** _Brakk!_**

 ** _Dreeett-_**

 _"Namun, Anda juga tidak bisa seenaknya memutuskan untuk menjatuhkan bom nuklir yang kekuatannya nyaris setara dengan bom Hiroshima untuk menghentikan peperangan antara Israel dan Palestina, Amerika! Anda justru akan menciptakan permasalahan yang lebih mahabesar di muka bumi!"_

 _"ДА! Aku tidak setuju dengan sikapmu, Alfred. Bom itu dapat merusak wilayah kedaulatan negara lain..."_

 ** _Dreeett-_**

 _"Aku tidak minta pendapat kalian...!"_

 _Kedua personifikasi yang menjadi lawan bicara Amerika terdiam, bernafas seolah diburu, dan menahan kentalnya amarah yang mengalir dalam diri mereka. "A-me-ri-ka...," Rusia mendesis benci._

 _"Сука блат!_

 _"Bedebah..."_

 _Semua negara menahan napas._

'Oh, kurangkah cukup perdebatan untuk hari ini!? Mereka mengerikan!'

 _Amerika kembali duduk, hanya menyekilasi Rusia dengan tatapan penuh menyirat rasa meremehkan. "Aku akan membantu Israel. Mem. Ban. Tu. Apapun yang negara itu butuhkan dan inginkan. Itu keputusan finalku. Terserah pula pada kalian._

 _"Rapat dibubarkan, tidak ada untungnya berbicara dengan kalian semua. Cih."_

 **...**

...

"AMERIKA ITU DIPERBUDAK OLEH ZIONIS ITU!"

Suara Rusia, menggemai seisi ruang. Seruan itu bernada marah. "... dan dengan bodohnya dia percaya dan menurut oleh Israel...," Rusia mendesis kembali. "CIH!"

" _Moya bozhe,_ Ivan, tenangkan dirimu," Ukraina mempercemas nada bicara, sesuai dengan perasaan yang terasa dalam benaknya. "Kontrol dirimu, kakak," tambah Belarusia.

 _"MOYA SESTRA!_ INI MASALAH KEDAULATAN DAN KEHORMATAN PALESTINA!"

"Aku- ah, maksudku kami juga tahu tentang hal itu, kakak," Belarusia mengelilingkan pandangan, hingga bertemu pandang dengan Ukraina.

"... Namun bisakah kita melakukan hal lain yang sekiranya jauh lebih berguna untuk sekarang, misalnya saja memikirkan cara untuk menyelesaikan perselisihan antara Israel dan Palestina dengan jalan terang, yang berdasarlandaskan pada kedamaian dunia, Ivan?" Indonesia, di seberang sana, mengusul. Dia duduk bersebelahan dengan Irak dan Iran.

Rusia mengelus dagu. " _Да, да..._ Itu benar..."

Jam yang tergantung pada salah satu dinding ruangan rapat menengahi heningan.

"Tunggu dulu, ada berapa negara di dunia ini yang mengiblatpihakkan diri pada Palestina?" Rusia lagi, mengoyakkan hening. "Maksudku, negara yang menginginkan Palestina untuk meraih kemerdekaannya."

Semua mata menolehi pada satu sosok; Islandia.

 ** _Tik! Tik! Tik! Tik! Tik! Tik! Tik! Tik!..._**

"Lebih kurang, 137 (seratus tiga puluh tujuh) negara, Ivan," Islandia menjawab, masih saja dengan dahi yang berkerut saking terlalu serius dia menatapi layar _notepad_.

Swedia mengelus dagu, tengah berpikir, "Banyak juga," ujaran darinya mengomentari.

"Apa Palestina menjalin hubungan kerja sama semacam hubungan bilateral atau multilateral dengan keseluruhan negara?" Rusia mengintenskan pandangannya lagi. " _Ja_."

Sedikit informasi dan penjabaran singkat saja, ya.

Hubungan **bilateral** ialah kerja sama antar negara yang melibatkan dua negara, sedangkan **multilateral** adalah kerja sama antar negara yang melibatkan banyak negara, lebih dari dua.

Kedua kerja sama ini bersifat **bebas** , yang maknanya setiap negara bebas mau mengadakan kerja sama dengan negara mana pun di muka bumi, asalkan kepemerintahan dan wilayah negara masih ada dan kedaulatannya diakui (ya, _barangkali_ seperti itu).

Kerja sama ini dilakukan demi memenuhi kebutuhan dalam negeri (bisa saja sandang dan pangan), ke **militer** an (kerja sama dalam bidang militer, untuk saling memperkuat pertahanan tentara nasional dari negara yang bersangkutan), dan bermacam aspek lainnya.

Kerja sama ini tidak dapat dipaksakan oleh 'pihak ketiga', namun atas dasar keinginan salah satu dan/atau kedua belah negara.

Termasuk Palestina dengan Indonesia, Palestina degan Rusia; bilateral.

Baiklah, semuanya terdiam. Membiarkan mereka diisi hening.

"Aku-"

 _(Nopi ollaga. Sesaegeul-)_

 ** _Pip!_** "Oh. Aku izin menjawab telepon, permisi," India berpamit untuk menerima telepon, wanita itu bergegas keluar dari ruangan rapat tanpa menunggu jawaban.

Rusia hanya mengangguk.

Baiklah, sekarang mereka buntu ide... .

...

...

 ** _Apabila-lah ada, satu orang saja, yang dengan keji dan tega membunuh satu orang lain dari dunia ini, maka, dia telah memperdekat dunia dengan kiamatnya sejauh satu langkah..._**

 **.**

 **-INDONESIAN KARA-**

...

...

Dari kejauhan, berada di tengah dedaunan hijau yang tinggi-tinggi, Israel menatapi kedua kubu; sang kontra Amerika dan sang pro Rusia.

Israel mengintip semuanya, segalanya, dari luar ruangan dimana rapat internasional digelar secara ricuh dan penuh perang argumen dari para argumentator.

Penuh dengan sengit. Meruncingkan permusuhan dari dua belah pihak; pro dan kontra (tentu saja tentang pendukungan kemerdekaan Palestina) tadi. Rusia dan Amerika.

Dilihatnyalah pula pada Palestina, wanita itu menangis, personifikasi dari negeri yang masih dia jajah hingga sekarang ini. Tangisannya memilukan, namun Israel tidak memikirpusingkan hal tersebut.

Israel tidak peduli- namun tunggu, benarkah hal itu?

Ketika dilihat olehnya lagi, ada Turki, yang bernamakan Sadık Adnan, yang duduk di sebelah kanan Palestina, menenangkannya seraya mengusap-usapi punggung Palestina.

Pria yang biasanya bertopeng dan acapkali bertengkar seru dengan pria pecinta kucing macam si personifikasi Yunani itu sekarang membuka topengnya. Sadık sekarang juga tumben-tumbennya dapat akur dengan Yunani; si Heracles Karpusi.

Yunani juga tidak tidur, tidak melakukan rutinitas setiap saatnya macam biasa, namun dia memilih untum duduk di samping kanan Turki (lagi) dan menemani Palestina.

 _"Hei, tenanglah, kami ada di pihakmu."_

 _"Kami akan membantumu untuk merdeka, kautidak pantas untuk dijajah dan diperbudak seperti ini."_

 _"Ayolah, Palestina, kami semua di sini! Mendukungmu dari segala sisi! Aku, Indonesia, Turki, Swedia, Filipina-_ chan _, kami di sini untuk membantumu!"_

 _"Kamu punya kita, janganlah takut... ."_

 ** _DEG!_**

Kata-kata itu seolah mampu didengar oleh Israel...

Namun Israel menghapus iba, melengang pergi dari sana...

* * *

 ** _finished chapter II._**

* * *

 **a/n:** menantang memori Kara sewaktu kelas V sampai kelas IX, hehehe.

Sekaligus mencari kesegaran haqiqi (?) setelah nama APH INDONESIA saya yang lama _dicopas_ orang lain untuk kepanjangan dari nama OCnya. Enak amat ngecopas nama OC orang. MIKIR NAMA SENDIRI KEK!

Dan sekaligus pemberitahuan untuk para pembaca, terutama yang suka membaca karya **_poetries_** , saya berencana untuk memublikasikan entri baru untuk menyemarakkan kembali _genre **poetry**_ yang saya rasa masih kurang apresiasi.

Fandom? Ohoho, yang gampang dimengerti, kok. Yash, **ADIT SOPO JARWO** fandom! Fandom asli **INDONESIA**!

((Keberatan? Ckckckck.))

Saya taruh di sini supaya kalian, para penulis literasi kreatif, berminat untuk mengisi fandom minor. Tidak hanya melulu ASJ saja, fandom minor lain juga!

Kuy, semarakkan fandom minor!

/hush.


End file.
